


Друзья с привилегиями

by what_the_hell_Neil



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, chatfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29290872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/what_the_hell_Neil/pseuds/what_the_hell_Neil
Summary: Куроо твёрдо уверен, что они с Кенмой просто друзья с привилегиями
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 17





	Друзья с привилегиями

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lovers With Benefits](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350045) by [Eskarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eskarina/pseuds/Eskarina). 



> это чат-фик, ники показаны так, как записаны в телефоне Куроо. встречается пара слов матом, пунктуация вышла из чата

**Третьегодки Неко-Кара** 😽🐥

Azumane: хэй у меня вопрос только не осуждайте

Azumane: у кого-нибудь есть опыт того что называют друзья с привилегиями? 

Yakkun: секс по дружбе не работает это ужасная идея НЕ ДЕЛАЙ ЭТОГО

Azumane: ой. ладно. чёрт

Sawamura: Азумане…

Suga-chan: Асахи…

Azumane: я жалею, что спросил.

Suga-chan: Я знаю… Можем поговорить об этом завтра при встрече 😂😂

Azumane: пожалуйста давай нет

Kuroo: надо же про что вы тут говорите Яку это прекрасно работает 

Yakkun: да откуда бы тебе знать 

Kuroo: ну очевидно что я исхожу из собственного опыта

Yakkun: я тебе не верю

Kai: Давайте его послушаем? 

Azumane: я хочу убедиться что все поняли что я больше не желаю это обсуждать

Suga-chan: Ох, теперь он совершенно смущён 😂

Sawamura: Соберись, чувак

Kuroo: не то чтобы это кого-то касалось но вам всем необходимы знания основанные на фактах

Kuroo: мы кое с кем уже пару месяцев как друзья с привилегиями и это прекрасно работает никаких проблем 👌

Suga-chan: кое с кем??

Kai: ОЙ.

Kuroo: не скажу

Yakkun: ну тебе и не надо

Kai: Да, думаю, мы все прекрасно поняли...

Kuroo: и что это значит??

Yakkun: почему я должен говорить тебе, кого ты трахаешь. Просто поверь, что я знаю. И я хотел бы этого не знать 

Kuroo: ЧТО ЗА АГРЕССИЯ ЭТО ВООБЩЕ АЗУМАНЕ СПРОСИЛ!

Kuroo: ты завидуешь что ли

Yakkun: нет

Kai: Давайте будем вежливы, ладно? ☺️

Suga-chan: итак, это Кенма? 👀

Yakkun: да

Kuroo: ТЫ НЕ МОЖЕШЬ ОТВЕЧАТЬ ЗА МЕНЯ

Suga-chan: или нет?

Yakkun: не усложняй

Kuroo: ну в смысле да

Kuroo: не рассказывайте никому я и вам-то не думал рассказывать блин

Yakkun: я и не собирался, хотя очевидно, что я достаточно тащил бремя этого знания ✌️

Kuroo: зачем столько драмы в этом ведь ничего такого!!!

Kai: Разве?

Yakkun: пусть он сам выяснит

Kuroo: выясню что 😒

Kuroo: ладно неважно мне пофиг! я отлично провожу время и это главное!

Yakkun: слишком много информации

Kuroo: сам попросил

~~  
Azumane: Я снова пожалею что спрашиваю

Suga-chan: о нет

Azumane: А что вообще… нормально... для друзей с привилегиями? 

Sawamura: Во-первых, что ты понимаешь под нормальным. А во-вторых, я думал, мы тебе сказали этого не делать 

Azumane: Ну Куроо-сан привёл контраргументы и я просто… подумал что будет неплохо

Yakkun: урок № 1 - никогда его не слушай

Azumane: Для. Окей.

Azumane: *бля

Suga-chan: ты никогда раньше не использовал это слово, да? 😶

Azumane: Новый телефон

Sawamura: Нет, но мы сделаем вид, что поверили, чтобы вернуться к нашей дискуссии

Kuroo: Я здесь чтобы помочь!! Урок 1: всегда слушай меня

Azumane: Противоречивые инструкции

Kai: Слушай его через раз?

Kuroo: итак что значит твоё что нормально??

Azumane: Ну в общем. Если у вас секс по дружбе не должно быть всякой романтической чепухи верно?

Kuroo: хммм думаю да 

Azumane: Но вот что считать романтикой… Поцелуи считаются?? Где черта которую нельзя пересекать??

Yakkun: поцелуи нормально будет странно заниматься сексом и не целоваться. Но есть очень чёткое различие между романтическими поцелуями и поцелуями просто потому что тебе это приятно знаете ли

Kuroo: ты не иронично??

Azumane: Ты на тройничок??

Azumane: *не иронично

Yakkun: боже правый

Suga-chan: мне начинает нравиться

Sawamura: А мне нет.

Kuroo: очевидно же что у меня больше опыта Яку ничего не понимают я вообще не знаю о чём он тут говорит 😒

Yakkun: Ты знаешь что я прав. Ты это ЗНАЕШЬ. Да??

Kuroo: нет какого чёрта вообще

Yakkun: ладно тогда просвети меня. Описал бы ты поцелуй во время секса как романтический? :)

Kuroo: окей думаю что да?!??! Не существует не-романтических поцелуев ты несёшь ерунду!

Yakkun: то есть ты утверждаешь что лизаться по углам на вечеринках и всякое такое это прям наивысшее проявление романтики

Kuroo: может и нет но не мои проблемы если да 😌

Yakkun: конечно нет у тебя определённо совсем другая проблема 

Kuroo: какая же??

Yakkun: ты думаешь что нормально не только трахаться со своим другом но и сосаться совершенно не-платонически

Kuroo: да это НОРМАЛЬНО

Yakkun: Ммммм. Азумане-сан у тебя ещё остались вопросы

Azumane: Нет я смущён и немного напуган

Sawamura: Может в следующий раз имеет смысл послушать не Куроо, а Яку-сана, чтобы не попасть в неловкую ситуацию

Azumane: Я запомнил

Kuroo: это было грубо

Kai: Ты сделал всё что мог.

~~  
Azumane: А держаться за руки считается романтикой

Yakkun: Хотелось бы услышать Куроо

Kuroo: думаю не обязательно??

Yakkun: не разочаровал

Suga-chan: так стоп почему это держаться за руки не романтично 😂

Kuroo: я извиняюсь а вы держитесь за руки со своими друзьями?

Yakkun: Нет. Мы не держимся за руки со своими платоническими друзьями, с которыми ещё целуемся и занимаемся сексом. Так странно

Kuroo: не надо проявлять пассивную агрессию яку-кун однажды ты тоже найдёшь кого-нибудь!!

Yakkun: просто друга чтобы целоваться и трахаться?

Kuroo: ну раз ты так говоришь то возможно ты этого не заслуживаешь 😒

Yakkun: не думаю что ты меня понял. Почему бы я вообще такого захотел. Если вместо этого я мог бы встречаться с кем-то как все нормальные люди

Kuroo: не знаю это звучит слишком сложно. Секс по дружбе гораздо легче и проще

Azumane: мне так не кажется :(

Sawamura: Ладно, просто чтобы разобраться. Если тебя позовёт на свидание кто-то, кого ты находишь привлекательным и с кем тебе интересно. Что ты скажешь?

Kuroo: нет??

Yakkun: потому что...?

Kuroo: у меня уже есть все чего я хочу не отставай от новостей

Suga-chan: и то чего ты хочешь это...?? 👀

Yakkun: заниматься сексом с лучшим другом а ещё целоваться с ним и держаться за руки и нет никакой романтики кроме тех случаев когда она есть

Kuroo: ты наконец-то понял!

Yakkun: я это уже давно понял. И в этом всём по-прежнему нет никакого смысла

~~  
Azumane: Пересекают ли черту обнимашки после секса…

Sawamura: Сказать вам честно, иногда мне хочется выйти из этого чата

Suga-chan: не переживай я добавлю тебя обратно 😂

Kuroo: нет не пересекают. не обниматься будет попросту грубо

Yakkun: а ты не хочешь быть грубым со своим другом, с которым ты занимаешься сексом, целуешься, держишься за руки и обнимаешься

Yakkun: просто спрашиваю. ГДЕ та черта, которую ты совершенно точно не пересекаешь??

…

Suga-chan: кажется кому-то нужно время подумать

Yakkun: @Kuroo хэй??

Kuroo: заткнитесь я был занят. не знаю влюбиться, ходить на свидания?

Yakkun: свидания типа пойти вместе в тц даже если только один из вас хочет за покупками, или сопроводить своего друга на гейм-конвент на который тебе плевать

Kuroo: ты же знаешь что можно просто ходить со своими друзьями в разные места да? ты это знаешь??

Yakkun: Конечно. Продолжай в том же духе

Kuroo: спасибо за разрешение я его ждал 👌

~~  
Azumane: А что вообще… можно говорить

Suga-chan: вот оно. самый странный вопрос который я когда-либо слышал. Асахи ты в порядке 😂😂

Azumane: Возможно

Azumane: Я имел в виду, во время секса, вы… Разговариваете

Kuroo: чувак разумеется молчание было бы странным 

Yakkun: ну конечно

Azumane: И что пересечёт черту??

Kuroo: ну очевидно что не стоит говорит я люблю тебя и всякое такое но всё остальное вполне подойдёт 👍

Yakkun: безусловно

Azumane: О, ладно

Yakkun: приятные слова чтобы дать человеку знать что его ценят

Kuroo: Яккун в теме ☝️

Yakkun: Это был сарказм.

Kuroo: Жаль потому что ты прав!! Секс делает тебя уязвимым и конечно нужно быть уверенным что вам обоим хорошо, ну, в эмоциональном плане. Та же причина по которой стоит обниматься

Yakkun: ты признаёшь что большинство друзей с привилегиями не настолько эмоционально вовлечены и просто занимаются сексом потому что им это нравится вот и всё

Kuroo: вообще-то нет.

Kuroo: я думаю они просто делают всё неправильно 

Yakkun: нет это вообще-то определение друзей с привилегиями. Просто секс с кем-то кого ты хорошо знаешь и кому доверяешь без какой-либо глубокой привязанности. Никакой эмоциональной вовлечённости, никаких романтических поцелуев и сплетённых рук и сладких слов

Kuroo: хах

Kai: Давайте просто дадим ему ещё немного времени...

Kuroo: времени для чего??

Kai: О, не парься!

~~  
Azumane: вы когда-нибудь засыпали вместе и просыпались потом всё ещё обнимаясь и не зная что с этим делать

Sawamura: Когда-то это был чат, чтобы договариваться о совместных тренировках. Просто напоминаю о старых добрых временах

Kuroo: не совсем в смысле мы всегда проводили много времени просто обнимаясь в постели так что думаю в этом плане для меня это нормально

Yakkun: как и всё остальное 

Kuroo: в точку.

Yakkun: так раз вы обнимаетесь вне секса, может вы и целуетесь вне секса тоже? 

Kuroo: конечно

Azumane: вы да?

Kuroo: а вы нет?

Azumane: ну иногда..

Sawamura: Куроо........ Асахи...

Kuroo: Что?!

Sawamura: Почему вы целуете своих платонических друзей вне секса

Suga-chan: а теперь покажи кому-нибудь этот вопрос без контекста 

Kuroo: я хз почему нет. Потому что это приятно? Потому что весело? Обязательно нужен повод?

Yakkun: ох он начал оправдываться

Kuroo: я просто не понимаю почему я вообще должен искать причину

Kai: Что ж это твой выбор 😶

Kuroo: спасибо хоть кто-то тут на моей стороне 

~~  
Kuroo: я тут подумал

Yakkun: нифига себе

Kuroo: и понял

Kuroo: заткнись яккун

Kuroo: что если я чуть более эмоционально вовлечён чем на дружеском уровне

Suga-chan: что происходит 😮

Yakkun: о господи. Это настоящий Куроо?

Kai: Думаю вам нужно поговорить об этом…

Sawamura: Прежде всего признайся.

Kuroo: я всего лишь сказал что возможно я немного. глубже вовлечён. самую малость

Yakkun: ты имел в виду что влип по уши

Kuroo: заткнись я сказал

Yakkun: так ты хочешь поговорить о той затруднительной ситуации про которую я твержу тебе уже долгое время?

Kuroo: бан.

Suga-chan: 😂😂😂 Куроо-сан ты такой смешной

Kuroo: и что мне теперь делать 😭

Sawamura: можно снова сделать это чатом для тренировок например 

Yakkun: начать встречаться как нормальные люди? боже правый

Kuroo: а что если я ему не нравлюсь!??!?

Yakkun: о да я уверен что твой платонический друг которому нравится заниматься с тобой сексом, целовать тебя, обнимать и ходить на свидания, совершенно тебя не выносит

Kai: Только не говори, что он тебе поверит...

Kuroo: так вы думаете что я ему НРАВЛЮСЬ??

Sawamura: Незаслуженно. Но да

Suga-chan: тебе стоит пойти и признаться прямо сейчас!! :))

Kuroo: НО Я НЕ ГОТОВ

Suga-chan: но я хочу знать чем это закончится :/

…

Yakkun: он слился?? или и правда пошёл признаваться

Suga-chan: пожелаем успеха человеку-коту!!

Sawamura: Что за слова 😬

Azumane: Слушайте у меня словно опосредованная паническая атака а что если всё пойдёт не так??

Sawamura: Я иногда за тебя беспокоюсь 

Suga-chan: "иногда"

…

Kuroo: привет

Sawamura: ?

Yakkun: привет???

Kuroo: это Кенма.

Sawamura: ох блять

Suga-chan: АХАХАХАААХАХХААА

Kai: Привет, Кенма!

Kuroo: кто-нибудь даст мне краткое содержание нет времени листать весь чат

Yakkun: сначала маленький вопрос. ты убил Куроо чтобы получить его телефон? пожалуйста ответь честно от этого зависит что у меня сегодня на ужин

Kuroo: нет ему просто сейчас немного нехорошо.

Suga-chan: о господи он нахуй мёртв

Sawamura: Не ругайся при всех 😭

Suga-chan: цитирует “ох блять” - Daichi, 1 минуту назад

Sawamura: Заткнись

Asahi: У меня у одного сейчас ноги отказали???

Asahi: Козуме-сан пожалуйста не злись я не хотел чтобы это всё произошло

Kuroo: я знаю что ты ничего не делал

Kuroo: но как насчёт саммари которое я попросил кажется он приходит в себя.

Yakkun: ТЫ ЕГО ВЫРУБИЛ????

Kuroo: нет

Kai: Так по-быстрому. Куроо рассказал нам о ваших. Отношениях. И у нас тут теория что у него есть к тебе чувства так что бога ради поговорите об этом.

Kuroo: оу. ок. 

Asahi: Пожалуйста не убивай его Козуме-сан пожалуйста. Пожалуйста такое чувство будто его кровь на моих руках.

Suga-chan: думаю уже слишком поздно 😔

Sawamura: Да, Куроо ушёл

Yakkun: если подумать я этого не видел

...

Kuroo: окей

Kuroo: Кенма видел этот чат

Yakkun: мы в курсе.

Suga-chan: подожди ты жив??

Azumane: О СЛАВА БОГУ

Sawamura: Как он вообще его обнаружил?

Kuroo: он смотрел из-за моего плеча...

Sawamura: То есть ты. Писал нам о своих шашнях с Кенмой. Сидя прямо рядом с ним??

Suga-chan: мне нравится твой инстинкт самосохранения человек-кот 👌👌

Azumane: ДА ЧТО ОН СКАЗАЛ Я НЕ МОГУ БОЛЬШЕ

Kuroo: ну мы теперь встречаемся и это всё что вам нужно знать

Kai: Поздравляю!

Yakkun: что я ДЕЙСТВИТЕЛЬНО хочу знать так это правда ли он тебя вырубил

Kuroo: нет он взял мой телефон а я сбежал из комнаты на пару минут чтобы успокоиться

Yakkun: ну конечно……

Suga-chan: мне пофиг я буду придерживаться версии в которой он вырубил тебя на добрые 10 минут

Kuroo: класс а никто не хочет спросить как я себя чувствую после испытания сильнейшим стрессом за всю мою жизнь???

Yakkun: неа

Azumane: Прости мне нужно успокоиться я завариваю чай

Suga-chan: о давай без драм всё произошло как нельзя лучше!!

Sawamura: Как думаете. Как думаете, мы теперь можем вернуться к обсуждению тренировок?


End file.
